Princess Gwenevere/Starla
Princess Gwenevere is the main character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, also known as Starla in the Starla & the Jewel Riders international version. She was voiced by Kerry Butler for the first season and by Jean Louisa Kelly for the second one. Biography Princess Gwenevere, AKA Starla (depending on which version of the show), is the newest Jewel Rider and the champion for the side of righteousness, and is herself to be the queen of the magical Kingdom of Avalon when she comes of age. When the series begins, sixteen-year-old Gwenevere, the upright, bold and very beautiful Princess of Avalon, daughter of Queen Anya and King Jared living in the Crystal Palace inside the kingdom of New Camelot, is only about to become a Jewel Rider and the heir to the throne must be worthy of being one. However, since Queen Anya's sister Lady Kale was judged unworthy and went on to become an outlaw sorceress, the pressure on the Queen to test her daughter was very great and the pressure on Gwen was even worse. It is during this tense time, when Gwen, although naturally lighthearted and fun-loving, proves herself capable of hard work and responsibility during the initial quest to win back the Crown Jewels of Avalon from her wicked aunt. Though she is the most inexperienced of the Jewel Riders, Princess Gwenevere becomes their leader after the first episode, and the other riders must follow her commands. She receives the sacred Sun Stone at the Friendship Ring Ceremony, handed down by her mother, and is bonded with Sunstar, her winged pegasus-like unicorn (voiced by Deborah Allison). The orange Sun Stone (the Jewel of Light) is most powerful under the bright sun and uses the different colors of the rainbow to create various effects. She also tried to find a boyfriend; this was more difficult. While she had always been attracted to Drake, the leader of the Knights of Avalon (the Pack), she also found his overconfidence annoying. In the second season she befriends and later falls in love with a werewolf prince named Ian. Gwen is good-natured, but also somewhat spoiled and prissy despite her beauty. She has certain traits that she has inherited from her famous namesake: courage, a strong will, and impulsiveness, but she has also has a fiery temper and can sometimes be snobby and pretentious. She loves to dress up in fancy dresses and attend royal parties, obsessed with fashion and beauty. On several occasions, Gwenevere tries to reason with her Kale in the episode "Dreamfields", when Kale and Gwen compete for the Dreamfields Jewel in each other's shared dream, both even switch their roles with each other and Gwen must rely on her friends to help her fight off the corrupting nightmares of the Dark Stone (Gwen also becomes "evil" when she falls under Kale's hypnotic spell in the episode "Fashion Fever"). In the second season, she learns from a fortune teller aided by a Wizard Jewel of her destiny to become the ruler of Avalon. Motivated by this vision, she is able to gain the confidence and lead the Jewel Riders to the ultimate victory, first defeating Kale, and then returns the powers of the captured Dark Stone for good, joining it with her Sun Stone and allowing the Jewel Riders to successfully challenge the power of Morgana. Official description Gqenevere, "Gwen" to her friends, is the bold and beautiful Princess of Avalon, bonded with a rare and stunning golden winged unicorn named Sunstar. Guinevere is a true heroine, ready to face the challenges that await her as she rides the wings of her destiny to become the next Queen of the kingdom. *Age: 16 *Height: 5' 6" *Hair: Blonde, wavy, worn long, sometimes with a fashionable braid *Eyes: Piercing blue Guinevere's inheritance from her famous namesake includes courage, a strong will, and a certain impulsiveness. Gwen also has an explosive temper. Her parents, Queen Angelene and King Jared, have always had a difficult time controlling the headstrong girl and her fiery temper. However, the gentle and loving Amber works with the young Princess to help her realize her potential and her destiny to become the future Queen of Avalon. Although Gwen can be snobby and pretentious, sometimes taking the attitude of a pampered brat, Sunstar always helps the girl develop her inner beauty. Gwen will learn to mature in her thinking, her ways, and her outlook. Sunstar will help the Princess make the right decisions, and do the right things. Being the Princess, Gwen is constantly aware of being in the public eye and is very concerned about her appearance and looks. Having been raised a very proper young lady, Gwen's manners and grooming are impeccable, yet she has little patience with mundane activities and can't help but let loose occasionally with a streak of playfulness that comes as a complete surprise to her friends. Gwen has two solid friends and allies in Fallon and Tamara, friendships based on mutual respect. Although Gwen sometimes finds herself jealous of Tamara's musical and magical abilities, and Alex's physical prowess, the Princess is proud of her friends and knows that when the three girls work together, the strength of their powers can only be increased. Gwenevere is graceful, poised and well versed in various schools of martial arts. When she puts her mind to it Gwen can be an excellent student, although she is more interested in sharpening the social skills and responsibilities that go along with the role of being Princess. Gwen loves to look good. Representing the new generation from the Crystal Palace, Gwen is quite at home in diplomatic affairs, especially parties. Hobnobbing and chit-chatting with the Lords and Ladies of the land comes very naturally to her and her innate intelligence, irresistable charm, and incredible beauty always puts her at the center of every crowd. Affairs of the heart are another matter completely. With so many young men vying for her attention, she shouldn't be so interested in what Shawn is up to, should she? After all, being a Princess means dating royalty, not Pack Riders, doesn't it? Gwen flies Amber with a commanding sense of style and grace but both know they must live up to the expectations placed upon them and the pressures of being the best. The only thing that Gwen is afraid of is not doing something well. Although she always gives the appearance of absolute confidence, deep down she is insecure about living up to her legendary mother's accomplishments. Appearances *Jewel Quest, Part I *Jewel Quest, Part II *Travel Trees Don’t Dance *Song of the Rainbow *Wizard’s Peak *For Whom the Bell Trolls *The Faery Princess *Badlands *Home Sweet Heart Stone *Dreamfields *Love Struck *Revenge of the Dark Stone *Full Circle *Morgana *Shadowsong *Fashion Fever *Vale of the Unicorns *Prince of the Forest *The Wizard of Gardenia *The Jewel of the Sea *Trouble in Elf Town *The Wishing Jewel *Mystery Island *The Fortune Jewel *Spirit of Avalon *The One Jewel Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Royal family Category:Jewel Riders Category:Heroes Category:Characters